The input and output (I/O) methods for electronic devices are limited and may be difficult to use on tablet computers, smartphones, cellular telephones and various mobile devices. Effective input and output methods are relevant for authentication, command, and control functions of the device. Keyboards, keypads, and other touch based input and output methods on a cellular telephone or mobile device (CT/MD) may be difficult to actuate due to the size of a key and the size of a person's finger or pen-based stylus. Entry on such a device may result in the incorrect key selected due to a misalignment between the user's finger or pen and the screen. The present disclosure relates to mobile devices including cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, hybrid tablet and smart phones, wireless devices, or handheld computing devices. The devices may include a plurality of radios for wireless local area network and wide area network communication including WiFi, 802.11 (any variant), Bluetooth, NFC, or other communication means.
Further, individuals using CT/MDs may find themselves in situations where it is difficult to devote their full attention to interacting with the CT/MD. The lack of attention to the operations on the CT/MD may further result in difficulty with input and output and incorrect operations. A lack of attention may lead to inadvertent dialing on a cell phone. Alternatively, when too much attention is dedicated to a task such as authentication it may become cumbersome, monotonous, and repetitive. Therefore, a diversity of authentication methods is needed for greater security and engagement.